Bound To You
by Clearly am Intrigued
Summary: Destiny always bought them together. And Fate always cruelly tore them apart.


I do not own either 'Twilight' or 'Smallville'.

This idea was inspired the 'Fallen' book series. Which I have yet to read. but I like the idea of it.

Happy readings! & please leave reviews, on how I could make it better. Or what you liked or didn't like.

**_Synopsis._**

**_Chloe and Edward are cursed. He's doomed to live an eternity. And She's doomed to die. At first he thought it was a blessing, a miracle, he had thought that he had lost her but,_ _somehow she was back. It didn't matter that she didn't remember them. But how can he watch her die all over again, each and every one of her lifetimes. How can he take her not remembering him. How could all the hurt, and death it bought into her life and how it tore her apart. True love doesn't necessarily mean happily ever after. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ties That Bind (PROLOGUE)

'_Insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result.'_

THE PRESENT.

He heard her laugh first.

He always loved her laugh. How animated her face became. How her eyes lit up. Her laugh always made him smile.

He stopped breathing then, not that he needed to. His body tensed, topaz eyes searching, for her.

The small plaza of Port Angeles shopping center was packed, but as usual he found her with ease. She dressed casually jeans, shirt, jacket, scarf. Her hair was shorter. Her shiny blond locks was now cut to shoulder warm glow of familiarity that radiated from her. To anyone else she wouldn't have seemed that much different from any of the other shopper strolling through the small centre. There was nothing to suggest that she was different or special.

"Really" She snorted in amusement speaking into the cellular phone pressed to her ear. "To be honest I think you and Lois skip the foreplay and do the dirty already." She teased. Another laugh escaped her as she listened to the other end. "Relax Clark, I was kidding." She seemed healthy, happy, carefree even. That soothed a bit of the tension inside of him.

His eyes kept following her tiny form as she stopped by one of the two people outside a cheesecake shop handing out cake sample.

"Chloe." He breathed out. She turned, her green eyes squinted in confusion as though she heard him. Though he knew for a fact he was physically too far to have been heard by a human.

"Edward?" A voice different next to him spoke, he felt a pair of human hands latch to his forearm. "Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't move. Not an inch as he watched Chloe enjoy her cake. His eyes followed her until finally she disappeared through the crowd. The flowery scent of her perfume still lingering in the air.

"Edward." Bella said, tugging his arm to gain his attention. "We need to go. Now!" He said, practically dragging Bella to the exit. "Why what's going on?" Bella questioned struggling to keep up with his pace. She stumbled a few times, tripping over her own feet.

He couldn't do this anymore. After a lifetime of chasing _her_, he'd finally learned his lesson. He had thought that he could save her. He was wrong. No matter what he did he was never able to change anything. In the end, she'd alway die.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He replied distractedly.

It was nothing. Her being here didn't change anything. He'll continue his existence away from her, and she'll live her life not knowing. He had moved on, he had Bella now. Sweet beautiful Bella. Bella was his life now.

"No! that was not nothing. Who was that?" _Nobody. Not anymore. It didn't matter. Her being here didn't change anything._ He didn't say any of those thoughts out loud. At the speed he was walking she was struggling to keep up.

He felt a little tension leave his body when he found his vehicle.

"Are we in danger" Bella stopped. Arms crossed letting him know that she wanted answers.

His patience was quickly thinning.

"Get in." He growled at her. He felt a tinge of guilt as Bella quickly scrambled to do as he told. Once in the car she pouted silently sending him worried looks. He mumbled a quick 'Sorry.'

Neither he or Bella said anything throughout the entire car ride. Though she continued sending him worried looks. He sped through every red light, and in record time dropped Bella off at her house before racing back to his own place. He'd have to apologise to her later in order ease her worry, and prevent her from doing something possibly life threatening.

He barely parked his car before he sped into the house using his vampire speed.

_She_ couldn't be here. Not that it should be much of a surprise, they always found each other. Fate always drew them together, before cruelly tearing them apart.

He was in the main living room.

"Edward?" Alice asked tentatively. Nervously bouncing on the ball of one side of her feet to the other. A movement done with ease and elegance, like just about everything Alice did. Her pixie cut fluffed up and down with her movement.

_She knew. _He saw Chloe just as he did before freshly imprinted in Alice's her mind. He heard her laugh and her voice teasing just like he did before.

"You saw."

"I tried to call you." Alice said. A nervous look on her face. Edward understood her nervousness, history proved him to be unpredictable when it came to _her_.

"It doesn't matter." He answered the rest of her thoughts before she even vocalised them. "This doesn't change anything."

A snort of derision came from a plush white chair in the right hand corner of the room. Rosalie sat perfectly still, her hair style to flatter her already beautiful face.

"What do we do?" Alice questioned ignoring Rosalie. There was a time when the answer would have been obvious. They would have welcomed the girl into their fold. Not anymore.

"Stay away from her." Edward growled, Chloe didn't need any vampires in her life.

"And what?" Rosalie drawled from her side of the room "Run, move, all because you have _no_ control around her."

She was lazily flicking through a 'home decorator' magazine. She was about to redecorate her and Emmett's room. The family had lost count of the amount of times she'd decided to renovate different parts of the house.

"She's just passing through." Alice interjected. "She has no intent on staying."

"That is until Edward pays her a visit." Rosalie said, placing her magazine down starring Edward straight in the face. "Until you drop Bella and go running right on back to _Chloe." _

"No! Bella is my life now. This doesn't change anything." Rosalie was in front of him in less than a second. A scowl on her face.

"Bella's been your life for a couple of _months._" She hissed. "How long has Chloe been your life. You have been chasing that girl your entire existence. Your obsession with her has last well over a century. She is like a drug to you." She smirked. "You wont be able to let her leave. Not ever. You will run right back to her," Rosalie promised. "Relieving the same story, different time different place, the same sad pathetic melody. Over and over again. " Her voice softened. "You keep saying that, but we all know you easily give up a lifetime with _Bella Swan _in an instant for just one moment with _her._"

"I would have. Ages ago, but not anymore." Once upon a time he would have given everything for Chloe Sullivan.

Rosalie's anger was confusing. The blond may outright deny it, but no matter what she said, she didn't hate Chloe. Her past actions proved otherwise.

"Whatever you say. We'll all be right here to watch history repeat itself." She sauntered away smug at having the last word the decided to throw one last jab over his shoulder "You should have turned her a long time ago."

Alice floated after her deciding her needed time alone. He could feel all the emotion he had supressed bubbling to the surface.

A large part of him was afraid that it was true. He had spent the last couple of decades lost. Unsure of who he was without her. Chloe was a part of him, a part he wasn't sure he could leave sans. Then he met Bella.

He had thought of what their life would be like if he had changed her. But Chloe made it clear that she didn't want to live if it was like this. And he couldn't fathom the thought of turning her, and having her hate him for an eternity. He supposed there was a difference between loving a monster and being one.

He allowed himself to remember all the things he hadn't for awhile. How she felt in his arms, how she tasted, to even the even darker memories that haunted him. The look of horror on her face at what he had done, the look of disgust, and worst of all her fear of him. He remembered it all, how she loved the beach, her coffee addiction, .Her passion, her hopes her dreams. He remembered all that she couldn't.

This wouldn't be the end of it. He knew that after all they'd been through it wouldn't be that easy. Fate or destiny or whomever would intervene again. Binding them together. Not that it would change anything.

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read :D**

**Please leave your thoughts, comments. Review!**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
